


A Sexy Night [Spideypool Classmates AU]

by RedBloodHell



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBloodHell/pseuds/RedBloodHell
Summary: Hot Stuff and Fluff. AlsoPeter Bottoms ;)





	1. Hey when did that happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert, I’m hella lazy and suppeeer boring so you might want to back out now, or you want to vomit while reading this then go ahead

[ **Peter Parker’s POV** ]

 

Peter sat down very uncomfortably in front of the principle’s desk while Wade just raised his feet and didn’t cared for one bit. He will admit, Wade was smoking hot at times but that’s a thought he keeps for himself and for his....... _fantasies_

 

”So, Mr. Parker,”

“Yes?”

“Mr. Wilson?”

“M?”

“We, the faculty and some few students, have picked 20-50 students who are given the whole school for 3 nights and you two are one of those lucky people”

”But sir shouldn’t we be focusing on our upcoming exams and such? Why would you to this?” I chimed in ( ~~i forgot to say I’m a rat for references so you can suck balls if you don’t like references~~ ) because it is partially true.... and because he cannot go for a day with Wade, that smoking hot jock with his delicate yet sensitive looking scars, he can’t stay for more than 1 hour next to that smooth, pink, and kissable lips, which also spits so much profanity that he might just fall to his knees, no no no count him out because boy oh boy will he get on his knees

”We have already thought this through Mr. Parker, and we decided that your exams and quizzes would be bonuses and you won’t have to do them, so we don’t have to _stress out_ our students”

 

’ _fuck you need an excuse or you just might suck Wade’s straight dick_ ’

‘ _I fucking know that but HOW AND WHA-_ ‘

“Cool by me, when will we stay?”

”November 12th until November 15th”

’ _that’s a chance NOW MAKE UP AN EXCUSE_ ’

“Uhm sir but I have to g-go to the dentist on November 12th! Yeah, The Dentist!, like, y’know, can’t always keep these pearly whites white am I right? Hahaha?”

well that was just awkward on Peter’s side. He looked at the Principle with a smile trying to convince him, he didn’t budge

”Then I’ll just contact you-“

”NONONO I mean I can reschedule that! Heh, suuuureee” ‘ _fuck me sideways with a lunchbox filled with Wade’s cu— okay too much_ ’ Peter stared blankly forward then to Wade, who was grinning like an idiot and mouthed ‘Nice try punk’

oh how Peter hated the fact that Wade also flirts with him... well “flirts”. ‘ _He’s a jock, a bully, he doesn’t like me THAT way, I mean come on! Count how many girls he kisses in the hallways! PAST 50 PER DAY! But he’s still hot and oh my god that grin I want to kiss him’_

 

[ **Wade Wilson’s POV** ]

 

well if looks can fuck Peter would’ve been SURELY pregnant by now. Wade kept stealing glances at the cutest nerd he has ever seen grace the earth, fidget in his seat

 _’look at how cute he is, I want to fuck him hard_ ’

‘Oh god look at him fidgeting and omygod I want to cuddle him so hard he melts but I don’t want to hurt him ohmygod he looked oh god oh god his eyes’

 **‘ohmygod look at him he needs support ohmygod I want to hold his hands AAAAHH** ’

 

Wade fought the urge to hold Peter’s hand and just mouthed him a ‘Nice try punk’ while grinning, and melting too much inside when he noticed the slight hint of joy in Peter’s eyes. God he would kill for that slight joy. He kept grinning like crazy until they were dismissed from the office. 

Once they got out of the office he immediately pinned Peter on the wall and inched his face very closely so he could just admire Peter’s perfect orbs

”You tried running away from me”

”I-I really h-had an app-pointment with the-the dentist o-on Novembe—“

”Shh sweet cakes, shut up let me kiss you”

 

*slap*

 

”No you cock”

”well will you suck me then?”

Wade swore he wanted to kiss him right this moment with how deep red Peter was

”I-I- NO!”

”ass, I was hard for you too” *wink*

Wade grinned at Peter as he shifted underneath his grasp, all cute and adorable, but really, Wade could fuck him right now

’ _God I want to hug him_ ’

’I want to fuck him’

 **’I want to kiss him so hard he suffocates** ’

Wade let go of Peter and backed a step away 

“Well I’ll see you around sweet cheeks, next time I see you I will make you mine *wink*” and with that Wade dashed off to his next class with a huge grin, keeping Peter’s beet red face burned in his memory

 

[ **Peter’s POV** ]

 

Peter wanted to screech like a pterodactyl 

‘ _Holy God he wanted to kiss me and he pinned me to the wall— which I wanted to last forever, fuck this humanity I want Wade. Also he doesn’t even fucking know he owns me already! Fuck he is so cute I want to be in his arms again, when will I get laid? Oh fuuuuuck_ ’

Peter was absentmindedly walking through the halls to his next class— of course a class he shares with Wade— while contemplating whether he wanted to get laid or cuddle with Wade, either way he wanted Wade badly everywhere

 _’I want to see his angelic face again_ ’

 

*dodge your left*

 

in a quick and swift motion Peter swiped to the right, missing out a book flying across the halls. He looked back to where it came from and it was just a couple of guys playing with books, it was typical to be completely honest, everyone running off like children, they were never watched on anyways. Plus the fact that everyone accepts Homosexuality and everyone else made this school 100000% better, no fights, no bullying, maybe someone fucking in a free room occasionally but that’s a story for another day

Peter entered Advanced Geometry, immediately sitting next to the window and looking outside, not noticing Wade who sat next to him and started to doodle him. Peter was spacing out and Wade was admiring such beauty

“Hey cutie”

Peter almost jumped out of his body and stared at Wade, chin on both of his hands and just staring at Peter with loving eyes.

”Jesus Wade! You could’ve told me you were there!”

”But I like watching you! You look EXTREMELY cute when you’re pissed and surprised! Did you know that?”

”No?”

”Now you know”

Peter swear Wade is made up of cheesienest or sexyness, no in between

”Is Mr. Angelo there yet?”

”Nah he’s sick, didn’t you read the email?”

”I-I didn’t receive any, probably it just didn’t notify me”

”Poor Petey, want my to take you to an Ice Cream shop? It could lift your beautiful spirits up!”

 _’fucking me would be way better_ ’ “Uh yeah sure, whatever”

 

Peter’s hands were suddenly pulled by a strong, muscular one, out of the school grounds and into an ice cream shop.

”H-How did you know this place?” Peter looked around in awe and looked at many children with their parents, most of them with little hats signifying someone had a birthday celebration here

”What would you want sweet pies?”

”C-chocolate an-and Vanilla please”

”One Double Chocolate and a Chocolate and Vanilla one too, here’s the payment” Wade slid a $20 on the counter and the guy behind it made our ice cream

”So, you like you ice creams Vanilla and Chocolate huh?”

”N-Not always, i-it’s just m-my preferred ice cream that’s all”

”Ya don’t have to be shy sweetie pie, it’s okay! Your Ice cream preference is cute” Wade said and smiled at me and leaned in to kiss his cheeks

”Nope” Peter said and slid a finger to Wade’s sooooo smooth lips and resisted the urge to let those lips kiss him, and pushed him back. Wade looked at him with a hint of sadness but the second it was there, it was gone.

”Your Ice Cream?” The cashier said and gave them their ice creams. Peter started licking his and started to make it out to the exit, Wade following behind him.

 _’You should have let him kiss you, friends kiss each other’s cheeks!_ ’

‘ _Oh fuck he hates me now, he’ll never flirt with me again, you’ll never get another—_ ‘

“Hey Cutie Pie, wanna fuck?”

Peter almost choked on his ice cream and looked at Wade with saucer eyes and a small trail of molten ice cream down his chin and his fingers.

”What the actual fuck Wa-“

”Wait there’s something”

Wade let his thumbs wipe out the trail of ice cream on Peter’s chin, tongue out, and sucked the ice cream on his thumb

”Tastes sweet, but I bet you’re sweeter” Wade winked at a lightly blushing Peter

Wade looked down on his hands and raised it, confusing Peter, and Wade suddenly started licking Peter’s hands

 

Knowing Peter he immediately wanted to faint as he looked at Wade, eyes glued on him, while licking his fingers with ice cream, slowly making it’s way up, until Wade took a bite and ran off

Peter stood there dumbfounded until he realized that Wade bit his whole Ice Cream stack and left off laughing through the stolen food in his mouth

”SICK BASTARD HOW DO YOU EVEN BITE THAT ALL?!” Peter yelled and ran after Wade, which will probably result badly since Peter can’t run far and Wade is a Soccer Player.

 

Minutes passed and Peter sat on a bench huffing his lungs out while desperately trying to find his inhaler. Peter scrambled and started panicking when he noticed he left it at his locker and he started wheezing hardly. Wade came into picture and immediately came to Peter’s side and tried to ask him what was wrong

”Inhaler *wheeeeeze* locker *wheeeeeze* need” was all Wade could make out, so, he ran to Peter’s locker and grabbed the inhaler and dashed off to save his baby princess.

 

 

 

he knows how to open Peter’s locker since he stalks the cutie way too much for anybody’s liking. But nobody can complain since he can beat anyone up

[ **Wade’s POV** ] 

Wade was a running mess and scared out of his balls when he reached Peter who grasped onto his inhaler and wheezed and tried to breath slowly, Wade occasionally coming in and guiding him

 _’He could’ve died! We need to keep an inhaler with us 24/7_ ’

 **‘Yeah 24/7 so Peter doesn’t have to worry!** ’

‘Or maybe kiss him and give him oxygen through the kiss, might work and plus you get to kiss him for a reason’

Wade was pacing around and looked at the little bubble of his joy, stare at him with curious orbs

”Wade I’m okay, like 30 minutes ago, stop hyperventilating”

”NO! YOU COULD’VE BLACKED OUT BECAUSE OF ME! I SHOULDN’T HAVE MADE YOU RAN OH GOD IT’S VERY OKAY IF YOU HATE ME I HATE ME TOO BUT PLEASE PUNISH ME— That sounds kinky but I’ll take it *winks*”

Wade, in the back of his head, is already cursing himself for being a kinky bastard in front of his love, well, HE loves, he doesn’t know if Peter likes him or just accepts him as a friend

’ ** _when will he learn?! I WANT TO FUCK HIM AAAHH_** ’

“Wade, I forgive you, and stop being hella kinky, it’s disturbing sometimes”

”SOMETIMES! so you ARE turned on whenever I dirty talk you”

”When will you stop”

”Until you kiss me and scream you love me”

”Fine”

Peter got up and Wade was immediately on his blabber mode as Peter got close to him

”Oh I mean like if you actually meant the kiss- not like you’re gonna kiss me literally or anything- but if you really meant the kiss, like true love’s kiss and all—“ Wade was cut off with a kiss on his cheeks and a hug, which he actually wanted to cherish badly.

 

 _”I love you, as a very dorky bestfriend who doesn’t know his flirting limitations, I love you_ ” Wade wanted that to be a joke

 

He.Was.A.Dorky.Bestfriend.

 

[ **Peter’s POV** ]

 

‘ _You told him you love him as your bestfriend you just ruined your one chance with him idiot’_

Peter wanted to jump off a cliff for saying bestfriend but it was a safe decision, he thinks, so that they have a label

”Y-Yeah, Right, Bestfriend” Wade looks taken aback

 

After a few minutes Wade separated from the hug and smiled at Peter, a heartbroken glance under a dorky smile, Peter was blinded to notice the eyes

”Uh, I have to go get some.. Medicine.. my sister needs her monthly fill so I gotta get going” Wade said, almost foolproof

Peter nodded in approval and as soon as Wade left he immediately pulled at his hair

”GOD EVERLOVING FUCK I MISSED MY CHANCE! WHY DID I SAY BESTFRIEND I SHOULD’VE SAID BOYFRIEND OR LOVER! HE WILL DEFINITELY NEVER FLIRT ME AGAIN! NO MORE SHIRTS TO NOT CLEAN THAT HE HUGGED! I JUST RUINED MY CONTINUOUS GROWING SHRINE OF HIS LITTLE STICKERS HE PLACES ON MY FOREHEAD! UGHHHHH I WISH I COULD GO BACK! HE’LL HATE ME NOW! I WANT TO DIE! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH WHY DID I DO TH- *beep* is?”

Peter looked at his phone and saw that the Principle texted “Get Packing, the schedule was moved to tonight”

 

Peter sighed and walked away.....

 

 

He didn’t even notice the Wade Wilson hiding behind a tree who heard everything, and almost wanted to squeal like a fangirl on fanfic drugs


	2. The 1st Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get the juicy shit mah bois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am updating it bcuz Y not, aaand because I like where I’m heading with the fluff! Plus I have nothing better to do anyways

[ **Peter’s POV** ]

 

If anything Peter wanted to jump off a cliff brcause of his thoughts

 

‘ _He’ll never love me again, welp, I guess I have to set up a confession later. Maybe like subtly drop hints? Then he’ll never get it! What about sneaking him a real kiss? Like mouth-to-mouth ? Would he like it? I mean he has been whining about it for a long time now, not like I don’t want to give in, but he might have been pranking me. But now I’ll kiss him, yeah, then what? Awkward silence?_ ’

 

Peter was folding his clothes into a gym bag he found somewhere in his room

 

“MAY??” Peter screamed out and May immediately came into his room with a smile and a puppy in her hands

 

”What is it Pete?” May asked as she cuddled the puppy

 

“I’m going out for a few days, is fhat okay?” “Sure thing! Stay safe and keep protection!” “MAY!” Peter screeched with beet red cheeks as May walked off laughing

 

Peter started packing toiletries and his favourite plush toy, a little Deadpool plush

 

Peter stared at the plush and to his phone. Deadpool may or may not have given him Wade’s number, and he may or may not have been named “Sweet Cheeks” in his phone, nononooo, because that would be crappy writing amiright?

 

Peter sighed and charged his phone and went to hunt for snacks he could bring to the 3 nights over ‘ _what a useless decision to be fair, We stay in halls and students get to sleep in their beds. Well atleast we get to see ghosts if ever._ _Plu_ s _why grab a snack if Wade is a snack?_ ‘ Peter blushed furiously and slapped himself and continued his hunt

 

 

May wasn’t cuddling a puppy and eating Pop Tarts while watching a kid’s show, nope, she was more mature than that. She was taking care of the puppy and nutritioning herself while the TV was playing a dramatic TV show, yeah........ Yeah she was watching a Kid’s show

 

Plus Peter was with her anyways

 

Suddenly, with a ping, Peter was out of the door and was greeted by a certain individual that he needed to see

 

“Wade? Why are you here and how do you—“ “Shush Princess, I was sent to come pick you up, they gave me your address. Wanna go now? M’lady? *wink*” Even though Peter was dying to hug or possibly fuck Wade right this instant, he just sneered and kept his facade of “hating” him, or maybe annoyed, whatever it was, it was keeping him from slipping down the love hole

 

“S-Sure, MAAAAAYY!! I’M HEADING OUT NOOOWW!!”

“ _OKAAAAYYY!!! KEEP SAFE AND GREET_ _YOUR BOYFRIEND FOR ME!!!_ ” Peter flushed furiously while Wade grinned widely. Peter went and grabbed the baggage where he kept his things and he went outside with Wade

 

“Boyfriend huh?” Wade nudged a blushing Peter as he giggled, making the younger male roll his eyes past Jupiter and punch his elbow. Wade faked him falling over and bleeding, calling onto Peter to help him who was laughing his tiny heart out.... Wade liked it

 

“Oh come on you could’ve helped me!” “No I won’t! You’re stronger than me!” “But you punched me down here! Now help me” Wade reached out his hands dramatically and Peter rolled his eyes. Peter went and placed his bags behind Wade’s truck, and went to help him up.......and because Wade was stronger he fell onto Wade who was staring at him with shocked eyes

 

’ _Fuck me now I beg you,_ _before I change my mind and_ _kiss you intensely_ ’

 

 

 

A flash startled them and they looked back, to see May holding out three cameras (don’t ask) and may have taken over 100 photos of the same angle. Peter was flushing furious and Wade just cheekily grinned

 

“Let’s not upset her baby boy” Wade said and pulled Peter closer to him and kissed him.

 

 

 

The whole neighborhood was startled by a screech that sounded more like a pterodactyl even if no one has heard it yet

 

 

 

also Camera Flashes were everywhere because of May. Peter looked flustered and lost for words as Wade’s hands still enveloped below his back, hugging him tightly. After a few seconds of being blinded and regaining vision, Wade stood up and helped Peter and greeted his goodbye to May, let Peter enter, and drove off

 

 

 

it was going to be a hell of a night

 

 

 

In the car ride, Peter was babbling incoherent nonsense. The only thing Wade made out was “Kiss, Fuck, Babies, Marriage” which sounded like Peter was hyperventilating about his future.

 

Finally Peter knew how to speak and he screamed at Wade “OH MY FUCKING GOD WADE WHY DID YOU DO THAT ONYGOD WHYYYY” Wade almost ran into a pole but Peter didn’t notice and went back to babbling, and doing weird hand movements.

 

 

 

Wade kissed him again

 

Peter was in shock and stared at Wade with doe eyes and mouth slightly apart. “W-wha-why-I-How-I-fu-“ Peter wasn’t forming any words anymore and he seemed like a broken recorder. Wade grinned. “Finally made you shut up, you blabber a lot” Peter was beet red and after a few seconds curled into a ball in his seat.

 

Wade sighed and rested while they were parked in the school grounds. “Y’know? You’re cute and all but I can accept if you want to be mad at me about that kiss” Wade admitted and looked down, hands on the wheels, gripping too tight to keep his “filthy” emotions in check

 

Peter was still in a deep trance. ‘ _holy fuck what do you do when your crush kissed you when you planned to kiss him first? AND WHAT DO YOU DO IF YOU FEEL PREGNANT AFTER 2 KISSES?!?! FUCK I MAY BE TOO UGLY FOR HIM I—_ ’ Peter inhaled deeply and faced Wade, determination in his face, and lifted Wade’s chin so he could look at him in the eye. Too bad that Wade’s eyes were crystalized with tears which made his plans avert.

 

Peter sighed and kissed Wade suddenly taking Wade aback.

 

[Wade’s POV]

 

’ _What the fuck_ ’

‘Holy Shit’

‘ **Fuck me’**

 

Wade was internally panicking the hell out as he stared at the face of Peter Parker, eagerly trying to deepen the kiss, by closing his eyes and leaning forward too much. ‘cute as hell’ Wade finally melted into the kiss and guided Peter’s lips which were surprisingly soft and tastes of candy

 

‘ _Holy shit when I said he tasted sweet I didn’t think it like this! Fuuuck he tastes sooo good! Oh shit you might taste like Nachos! Or worse!’_

 

Wade shook off the thoughts and grabbed onto Peter’s hair, licking onto his bottom lip. Peter was confused, not until Wade pulled on his hair, surprisingly making Peter moan loudly onto the kiss.

 

‘ ** _Instant Boner_** ’

 

Wade explored Peter’s mouth while Peter was shakily trying not to moan loudly. While Wade was busy with Peter’s mouth, Wade’s hands has made it’s way onto Peter’s ass, an instant squeeze setting the younger male on edge and breaking off the kiss with a messy hair and lips apart

 

“I *pant* didn’t expect *pant* that” Peter said through pants and sighs, which was a different view from Wade’s eyesight

 

‘ _Holy shit that’s fucking hot’_

 

Peter tried recollecting himself but adsentmindedly touched his lips, eyes with shock and his smile goofy, not realizing Wade was still next to him, who was going to kill something for falling too deep with this boy

 

a few minutes passed and they got out of the car and Peter still seemingly in shock, grabbed his bag and went to the area they were assigned to, Wade hot on his trails

 

“Sooooo, does this mean you don’t hate me?” Wade said and rested his chin on Peter’s shoulder. Peter blushed but kept walking forward. “Y-Yes, I-I w-wanted to tell you I likedyousincewewereyoungbutIthoughtyoudidn’tfeelthesamesoIstartedisolatingyoufrommyheart-“ *kiss* Peter was stopped, again, by a kiss. On the cheeks this time which disappointed him , but he can’t complain anyways.

 

 

“I asked if you love me or not, I didn’t ask for you to blabber. Unless you do it so I kiss you, which is fine by me, then you’re still cute” “That sentence made no sense Wade” “So does your blabbering” “But atleast I say stuff when I blabber, and stuff that has meaning” “but you can’t say it because it’s blabbering” “Whatever” “Sweet Lips”

 

well what a view, the principle looking at the couple banter and pass each other insults and teases. The Principle wasn’t the mastermind anyways so he was fine by it. The 2 boys walked in to an empty room, suprised Peter looked around. “Shouldn’t there be atleast 20-50 students? Where’s the rest?” “Probably having fun in the Gymnasium, let’s go!” Wade pulled at Peter’s hands and tugged him to the Gymnasium.

 

once they got there many students alike are already sitting criss cross apple sauce on the floor, and looked at the two, hands clasped to each other’s, and Peter’s messy hair he forgot to fix.

 

 

 

They were the sudden stars, and the multitude of girls in the room screamed like May did and took 100 pictures of them, like May.

 

 

Their Principle, Mr. Damian, spoke into the mic and begged everyone to stop with harassing the two. Wade just sneered and kissed Peter’s forehead which caused the room to shake, everyone. **EVERYONE** started screeching (except Mr. Damian, who just laughed) and they started wailing about “New Ship” “Should Fuck” “Definitely the new King and King Ship” and so on and so forth.

 

The night progressed with Fun, talking, bonding with each other, and sharing food because they were all having jolly fun. But most of the time everyone was talking about Wade and Peter. Which caused them both to just smile, Peter smiles awkwardly sometimes because he isn’t used to the attention, and how close he is to Wade, but Wade just hugs him from the back as a sign of encouragement.

 

 

 

Of course a few more unwashed clothes wouldn’t hurt

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, cringe
> 
> I write horribly and i just wanted to read a fanfic with Peter being hella gay and Wade providing his gay. Plus a fluff book without conflict because why the hell not. Yep, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Leave a Kudos and a Comment if ya want to, your choice


End file.
